Las Vegas
by LOVE-LOVE-FOREVER-LOVE
Summary: Te presento las Vegas. El lugar de perdición, donde las cosas que se hagan ahí, se quedan ahí. disfruten esta y nueva historia haci que bueno espero que les guste..
1. Comienzo parte 1

*POV * de Kick Buttowski

.PIP

Escuche el despertador y estire el brazo para apagarlo. Si hoy no me equivoco era Lunes, tenía que ir a buscar a Gunther para sacar los boletos de avión. Me levante y me fui directo al baño. Entre abrí las canillas para que se mesclaran entre ellas y callera tibia, me desvestí y entre.

Una vez que termine, me puse una musculosa de color blanca y arriba de esta una camisa de shen y la remangue un poco, agarre el pantalón negro, que se encontraba arriba de mi cama, y pelo puse. Por último agarre las converse de color blanco y baje las escaleras rumbo a la cocina.

.RING

Escuche el teléfono sonar, agarre y me lo puse en la oreja mientras hacia mi desayuno.

*Llamada telefónica *

\- Hola Kick.

\- Hola amigo.

\- Escúchame, ya fui a retirar los pasajes.

\- Genial y cuando nos vamos?

\- El miércoles alas….- Se escucho, como abría algo.

\- Y...? Gunther sacas los pasajes y no sabes a qué hora salimos? – dije un poco molesto, pero divertido.

\- Bueno, no seas así, sabes eran los últimos pasajes para ir a las Vegas.- suspiro.- ACÁ ESTA.- grito emocionado.

\- Y...? a qué hora salimos- dije curioso.

-Salimos a las 4:30 de la mañana- entonces escuche una risa nerviosa por el otro lado.- Bueno Kick nos vemos el miércoles, chau- dijo apurado para luego cortar.

* Fin de la llamada *

Gun..ther.- nada.- Gunther, GUNTHER- grite, el muy hijo de su… me había cortado. Terminé de hacer el desayuno, era una taza de café y algunas tostadas, puse todo en la mesa y encendí la tele. Estaba puesto en el noticiero. Agarre mi celular que se encontraba en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, lo desbloque y fui directo a agenda puse en buscador de contactos coloque la K y llame.


	2. Comienzo parte 2

*POV de Kendall Perkins *

Oh, I remember when this road was my own

I pray to God, I just don't know anymore

I pray to God, I just don't know anymore

Oh, I lost the feeling but I'm tryina hold on

I thought the end of love is what made you strong

MMM...- el sonido del celular retumbaba por toda la maldita pieza, me senté y mientras la canción seguía. Mire la hora eran las 12 am. Las vacaciones ya habían llegado. Agarre el celular y lo puse en alta vos.

*Llamada telefónica*

-Holaaa.- gritaron por el otro lado.

-Hola.- Dije somnolienta.

\- Recién te levantas Perkins?.

\- Hubiese seguido durmiendo, pero alguien me despertó

\- Perdón, no quise despertarte- suspiro.- estas en tus días?

\- Serás idiota- escuche como se reía a carcajadas.

\- Vamos Kendall, tenes que hacer tus maletas que el miércoles nos vamos de viaje.- dijo este con la respiración agitada.

\- Viaje?- pregunte desconcertada.- que viaje?

\- Bueno, Kendall te veo el miércoles para irnos, es a las 4:30 de la mañana – dijo este – prepara todo si? Chau.

*Fin de la Llamada telefónica*

-Genial y encima corta la llamada.- salí de la pieza y fui al baño, me bañe y una vez finalizado, me coloque un vestido de color blanco con flores violetas y lilas pequeñas en el final del vestido (que llegaba hasta las rodillas), luego me puse unas sandalias negras. Ate mi cabello con una goma y salí de la habitación. Agarre las llaves del auto y de la casa. Anote todo lo que necesitaba para ir de viaje.


	3. Comienzo parte 3

Bien, tercera parte de esta historia muchachas. Ayer fue el día de la madre así q no subí capitulo.

Todos los días voy a subir un capitulo. Tengo otra historia de estos 4 amigos que todavía no voy a publicar porque está en proceso igual que esta.

Y antes de seguir con esto, Las propagandas por favor:

Los personajes no son míos, son de Sandro Corsaro (según lo que dice Wiki)…

Bien prosigamos.

*POV Gunther Magnuson*

Después de cortar, encendí el auto de nuevo y salí del estacionamiento del aeroparque, yendo directamente a casa para hacer las maletas y ver qué es lo que faltaba comprar. Una vez que llegue, salí del auto y puse la alarma. Escuche una puerta abrirse y algo tirarse encima mío.

Gunther cariño.-dijo mi novia abrazándome por la espalda, le di la vuelta quedando ella el frente mío parecía contenta.

Hola mi amor.- le dije besándola apasionadamente, me volvía loco con solo mirarla.

Vamos adentro, te hice galletitas de chocolate.- dejo agarrándome la mano y corriendo hacia la puerta.

Jackie, despacio bebe no vamos a caer- dije mientras cerraba la puerta rápido.

No seas tonto, Gunther- dijo esta, riendo.- vamos cariño, hice la lista de lo necesario para irnos de viaje.

Genial, pero primero quiero que me des mis galletita.- dije sonriendo.

Bien vamos.

*POV Kick *

Bien, agarre mi billetera, el celular, las llaves del auto y de la casa. Salí de la casa para después subirme al deportivo (deportivo negro) OYE SHI WAY). Maneje hasta la casa de Kendall para saber si me quería acompañar, la última vez que la vi, fue hace cuatro domingo atrás, por el cumpleaños 25 de Jackie, ese día fue de lo mejor recuerdo que nos en cerraron en la estación de policías por haber peleado en el bar.

*Flash Back*

Carrie, carrie, things they change my friend  
carrie, carrie, maybe we'll meet again somewhere again  
I read your mind, with no intentions  
of being unkind, i wish i could explain  
it all takes time, a whole lot of patience  
if it's a crime, how come i feel no pain.  
Carrie, carrie, things they change my friend  
carrie, carrie, maybe we'll meet again  
Carrie, carrie, things they change my friend  
carrie, carrie, maybe we'll meet again somewhere again  
When lights go down.

Los chicos y yo estábamos cantando en un karaoke. Mientras cantábamos parecíamos descerebrados.

Carrie, Carrie- dijo Kendall, levantando su brazo golpeando así a Gunther. Este callo pero seguíamos cantando la canción mientras que el publico cantaba con nosotros.

Carrie, Carrie, things they change my friend…- cantábamos al mismo tiempo.

Estábamos pasados de copas y bueno, las locuras empezaron.

Kendall estaba con una camisa blanca y un short azul, lleva puesto una peluca violeta y arriba de esta un sombrero de vaquero marrón oscuro, estaba descalza. Gunther, llevaba puesto una camisa roja con una corbata negra y unos pantalones negros, con unas converse de color blanco, llevaba una peluca tipo payaso (vieron esas la que son con muchos rulos) de color verde. Jackie llevaba un vestido de color violeta, tenia puesto unos anteojos de platico grande color fucsia, también llevaba puesta una peluca roja y estaba descalza.

Por último yo, que llevaba unos vaqueros de color azulado oscuro, arriba llevaba una musculosa de color blanca, tenía la camisa de cuadrados atados en mi cintura que era negra y blanco. Mis converse rojas y por ultimo una peluca amarilla, que también era de payaso.

Gloria  
Don't you think you're falling?  
If everybody wants you  
Why isn't anybody calling?  
You don't have to answer  
Leave them hanging on the line  
Calling Gloria

Seguíamos cantando, mientras que señalábamos al público. Una vez que terminamos de cantar nos dirigimos hacia nuestra mesa que estaba cerca del escenario, todos nos aplaudían y chiflaban.

Dios, necesito algo de beber- dijo Jackie, mientras se servía un vaso de cerveza negra.

Yo también necesito beber algo.- dijo esta vez Kendall, se sirvió un poco de cerveza.

Bien, creo que ya es suficiente chicas.- dijo Gunther quitándole los vasos.

Gunther, por dios recién acabamos de cantar yo también estoy sediento.- le quite el vaso de Kendall y me tome todo en un segundo.

Cielos Kick, no hacía falta beber medio vaso rápido.- dijo preocupado el rubio.- después como vamos a llevar a las chicas a su casa.

Quédate tranquilo hermano.- dijo una voz desconocida.- nosotros nos encargamos de llevar a las chicas a su bella residencia.

Eso me parece genial, que dicen chicas.- dijo otro tipo cerca de la oreja de Jackie.

Amí, me parece una idea estúpida muchachos.- dijo Kendall mirándolos.- para eso tenemos a nuestras parejas, o no Jackie?.- dijo.

Claro, ya se pueden ir- dijo Jackie tranquila.

Tu actitud no me gusta hermosa.- dijo el primer tipo que hablo, agarro la mano de Kendall para que se parara, acto seguido el segundo muchacho hizo lo mismo pero con Jackie.

Amí tampoco me gusta su actitud John.- los chicos se levantaron rápidamente de sus asientos, haciendo que estoy cayeran y separara la música. La gente los miraba.

Bien, se acabo el chiste ahora suéltalas.- dijo Gunther, enojado que se creían.

O si no..- dijo Kick esta vez.

O si no que muchachito?.- dijo el tipejo de nombre llamado John.

No quieres saberlo.- le dijo el temerario. Se acerco mas al hombre y lo miro furioso.- vamos vete, la estábamos pando genial, no queremos problemas.

O pero nosotros sí, cierto Max?- dijo John.

Exacto.- entonces todo fue muy rápido, los hombres soltaron a las chicas y se fueron directamente hacia los chicos. Mientras ellos se golpeaban, el encargado del local, llamo a la estación de policía.

-Vamos imbécil, suéltalo.- dijo Kendall tratando de separarlo, Jackie imito a Kendall. Estas al ver que no hacían nada, Kendall se subió a la espalda de John y Jackie golpeaba la espalda de Máx.

Todas las luces se encendieron, las luces segaron a todas las personas que se encontraban en el karaoke.

ALTO AHÍ, ESTAN DETENIDOS POR DAÑOS PUBLICOS.- dijo un hombre de unos 45 años de edad. Los chicos se separaban de apoco, hasta que Kick le proporciono un golpe a John, y todo comenzó de nuevo.

Los policías, peleándose con ellos.


	4. Aviso 01

**Bueno, acá estoy… Bien gracias por esos comentarios, no tuve internet lamentablemente en estas 2 malditas semanas, pero hoy vinieron los técnicos.**

 **Bien, mi primer aviso, esto es algo WOW….**

 **Mi principal idea, es hacer que todos los personajes, sean diferentes. El Tercer capítulo no me gusto, lo sé. Apesta. Pero bien, soy nueva y tienen que tenerme paciencia. Quiero que sepan que voy a tratar de superarme.**

* * *

 **Hora de PROPUESTA WAY:**

 **Voy a aceptar todas las propuestas que me digan.**

 **Acepto todos los comentarios, negativos, positivos, huevadas, ya saben ;)**

 **No se, si alguien quiere participar en esta novela, seria genial..**

* * *

 **Bien ahora a contestar:**

 **YaniiR:**

 **Bueno, gracias por comentar, agradezco tu opinión y también agradecería que aportes como va yendo mi novela, mientras voy redactando estos capítulos. Soy nueva en esto ¡paciencia chamaca.**

 **Hada-Demonio:**

 **Voy a seguir la historia, solo por ti muchacha * con voz emotiva*. Na, no es cierto, solo sigo esta hermosa historia porq creo, que hay que hacer algo distinto.**


	5. Chapter 4

*Pov Kick Buttowski*

Ya había llegado a la casa de Kendall, baje el volumen de la radio y me baje. Vi como Kendall, salía de su casa distraída. Decidí acercarme, ya que estaba dada vuelta tratando de cerrar su puerta con problemas, como siempre. La mire de arriba abajo y una vez cerca le susurre en el oído, haciendo que saltara y dejara caer todo al piso.

 **-Por lo que veo, no soy el único que iba a salir.-** me reí, una vez que giro me golpeo en el brazo **.- Oye sin golpes.-** dije riéndome aun mas por su cara de enfado, antes que digiera algo me agache y agarre sus pertenencias.

 **\- Hola Clarence.-** dijo con una sonrisa mostrando su blanca dentadura.

 **\- Maldita sea Perkins, cuando vas a dejar de llamarme así?.-** Pregunte enojado.

 **-Cuando me muera.-** dijo está ampliando mas su sonrisa.- **Que haces aquí?.-** dijo esta con duda.

 **\- Voy a ir a comprar algunas cosas, oye yo…-** dije rascándome nerviosamente la nuca dije sonriendo- **quería saber si quieres acompañarme.** \- mirándola a los ojos.- **no se qué dices?.**

 **\- Me parece genial, pero todavía no me has dicho, donde nos vamos a ir.** \- dijo esta volteándose de nuevo para poder de una vez su puerta.- **dios no se que voy a hacer con esta puerta.** \- dijo hablando entre dientes, agarre la mano de Kendall y la aparte del picaporte.- **Que crees que haces.?-.**

 **Voy a cerrar la puerta.-** apoye las dos manos en el picaporte de la puerta y golpee de una, tirando hacia mi.- **listo asunto arreglado, no vamos?** .-Dije sonriendo un poco.

 **Sí claro, vamos en tu auto?.-** dijo ella mirando el deportivo.

 **He..?-** dije perdido.- **Perdón, si claro, vamos**.- agarre la muñeca de Kendall y la arrastre hacia el coche, acto seguido abrí la puerta de este. Solté a Kendall sonriendo y le hice una seña con la cabeza para que entre. Pase alrededor del auto para abrir, la puerta del conductor y sentarme.

 **-Bien, ahora vallamos al súper-mercado y compremos las cosas necesarias.** \- Agarre las lleves del auto que estaban en mi bolsillo trasero del pantalón (N/A: No Me Digas), puse las llaves en la pequeña cerradura del volante y encendí el deportivo, para luego dar marcha atrás y comenzar a andar.- **Por cierto, te dije a donde nos vamos?.** \- dije entusiasmado.

 **No, no me has dicho nada, pero igual hice una pequeña lista de lo que se requiere para unas vacaciones.** \- dijo ella, agachándose un poco para encender la radio.- **Supongo que va hacer divertido.** \- mientras Kendall, buscaba una radio buena para escuchar música, yo miraba adelante, el semáforo se puso en rojo y me voltee a verla.

 **Nos vamos a las Vegas Perkins.** \- Yo reí ante su acto, ya que había subido el volumen al tope para luego bajarlo todo.- **Oye, esa canción estaba buena.** \- dije en reproche, pero aun seguía riéndome. Escuche las bocinas tocar, mire de nuevo así adelante para ver el semáforo en verde. Acelere rápido.

 **Yo…** \- dijo Kendall pasándose una mano en su cabeza nerviosamente.- **no creo que pueda ir allá, es mejor que me quede.** \- dijo con angustia. La mire con curiosidad para luego largar un suspiro.

* * *

 **Bueno, GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA¡**

 **Bien, espero que la escritura este mucho mejor, ya que me esforcé muchooo.**

 **Besos: Mika**

 **Pd: estén atentéis porque los capítulos van seguidos xr el maratón**


	6. Chapter 5

*Pov Kick Buttowski*

Apague el motor, y mire hacia adelante las filas de los autos bien estacionados. Habíamos llegado al mercado y todavía no habíamos dicho alguna palabra. Desabroche mi cinturón y luego busque en la guantera mi billetera. Agarre las llaves del auto que todavía estaban puestas en la cerradura y mire a Kendall.

 **-No sé porque estas así.-** solté un suspiro.- **pero si estas pensando que no vas a ir, estas equivocada**.- mire que su mirada fue de frustración, y cuando iba a decirme algo solo abrí la puerta del deportivo. Una vez afuera cerré la puerta de este y camine un poco esperando que la puerta de Kendall se abriera. Sentí que la puerta del auto se abría y cerraba con un poco de fuerza. Me gire y vi a Kendall que tenia aun el ceño fruncido.

 **-Oye, la puerta no es giratoria Perkins.** \- dije un poco enojado, como se atrevía a golpear al auto, apenas llegaba a 7 meses de utilizarlo.

 **-O perdóname Clarence.** \- La mire con enojo, saque las llave del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y puse la alarma.- **escucha, no quiero ser aguafiestas solo…** \- no la deje terminar y solo la levante, subiéndola en mi hombro. [(N/A) ya saben, como todas dicen, como un costal de papas)]. Divise las escaleras electrónicas y comencé andar hasta llegar hasta ellas.

- **Comes?**.- le pregunte con intriga, ya que no pesaba nada.

 **-Obviamente, como crees que sobrevivo.-** dijo con diversión.

- **No parece, después de comprar las cosas, te llevare a comer a casa.-** dije, mientras la bajaba de mi hombro. Una vez que llegamos arriba, Kendall agarro un carro grande y comenzamos a andar.

 **\- Ya fui.** \- dijo con vos baja.

 **\- A donde fuiste?.** \- le pregunte mientras entrabamos al sector de campamento.

 **\- Ya fui a las Vegas.-** dijo nerviosa.


	7. Aviso 02

Si, sé que me quieren matar. Y si, se que les prometí maratón.

La escuela me estuvo matando, con las ultimas evaluaciones saben?. Después vinieron las fiestas y uff…

Estuve pensando en arreglar los capítulos 1,2 y quizás 3. También estuve pensando en comenzar a escribir y publicar los días martes, miércoles, jueves y sábados. Les parece las Ideas?

Para las chic s, si quieren PARTICIPAR en esta novela, quiero lo esencial, su personalidad, aspecto físico, aspecto psicológico que les gusta y que no les gusta, su vestimenta (que sea sencilla la ficha) ¡

Bien, les pido una disculpa y espero que no se enojen. Porque ser escritora es comprometerse y yo no me comprometí. Lo siento, una vez más, y ya saben atentas a los días que publico porque ya estoy de VACACIONES.

\\(*-*)/\\(*-*)/\\(*-*)/\\(*-*)/\\(*-*)/\\(*-*)/\\(*-*)/\\(*-*)/


	8. Chapter 6

Narra Kendall:

Ya fui a las Vegas.- dije nerviosa, no quiero ir de nuevo a ese lugar. Han pasados ya 3 años desde que fui a las Vegas y mi moral cayo a pique, basto solamente un día para que mi locura salga de mi.

QUE ¡?- dijo gritando mi compañero castaño, todas las personas nos voltearon haber y él seguía gritando.- FUISTE A LAS VEGAS Y NO ME DIJISTE?, ERES LA PEOR AMIGA PERKINS.- dijo señalándome, ya no sabía cómo ocultar mi vergüenza por las persona que nos veían.

Basta, Clarence, nos están viendo todos.- pero él seguía gritando así que lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue abofetearlo. Creo que fue fuerte porque de un momento a otro, lo único que se escuche fue el impacto y las personas quedándose quietas.- Yo.. yo lo siento, no fue mi intención Kick.- dije más nerviosa de lo que estaba, el seguía sorprendido y tocándose la mejilla afectada.

Me acabas de golpear.- dijo Kick, parecía en trace de shock.

Yo en verdad, lo lamento.- dije acercándome un poco más a él.- no fue mi intención.

Pero me ACABAS DE GOLPEAR.- dijo gritando. Pensé que comenzaría de nuevo a gritar, pero solo agarro el carro y comenzamos a caminar de nuevo para comprar las que necesitaríamos.


End file.
